Mizuruo mundo magico
by lah-cha
Summary: Mizuru um mundo onde animais,monstros e criaturas magigas convivem com os humanos.2 irmãos e 2 animais raros,um amor com muita aventura e comedia...
1. se conhecendo

Como todos já sabem, naruto não me pertence e bla bla bla,essa fic é yaoi,quem não gosta do casal narusasu e itasai sai dessa pagina ^^

Durante décadas monstros,animais e até criaturas mágicas obedeciam às ordens dos humanos,mas não podia ser qualquer um, tinha que ser digno de tão poder podia ser tanto ruim ou boa a lutavam entre si para tentar ser digno de tal poder,mas não cabia a eles escolherem se podiam ou não ter tamanho poder ,para consegui-lo era preciso só mente uma o animal ou criatura se curva se perante vc ,com isso se tornariam um só,lutariam juntos e seriam amigos.

Mas nem sempre as coisas eram assim,vários animais se arrependerão de terem escolhido seus donos alguns chegavam a já outros tinham uma relação maior do que a amizade já que monstros, animais e criaturas mágicas podiam se transformar em humanos por meio de magia,varias pessoas começaram a se apaixonarem ,fazendo que uma raça nova existisse criando os mais poderosos entre todos era a raposa e o dragão ,ambos Tião poder muitos grande podiam virar humanos sem ter que usar feitiço ou magia ,virar varias formas e controlar inúmeros elementos,Tião vida eterna podia fazer com que pessoas também conseguissem, assim poderiam viver ao lado de quem amavam para sempre,mas também podiam virar mortais para aqueles quem ao queriam viver muito.

Mas tudo mudou quando aqueles que não conseguiam tamanho poder,exterminaram as duas raças e seus mestres,foi um massacre,mas mesmo assim dois conseguiram sobreviver mas acabaram perdendo seus mestres que tanto dois sobreviventes chamavam naruto à raposa e sai o dragão,mas eles não sabiam que encontrariam outro amor

100 anos depois

Em cima de uma montanha avia uma grande mansão ,era La que as pessoas costumavam ir para serem escolhidos por alguma criatura,os clãs mais famosos eram o dos uchihas que ao longo do tempo conseguiu ter olhos tão poderosos que conseguiam ver através de qualquer ataque,e controlavam o fogo melhor que qualquer rinegan (não sei o nome do clã deles ¬¬) seus olhos eram de perto os mais parecidos com os uchihas mas era melhor em paralisar o adversário do que ver através de seus ataques,e controlavam o hiyuugas Tião olhos que podiam ver em grande distancias,e podiam localizar os pontos principais de liberação de energia fazendo que a pessoa ficasse muito cansada,e controlavam o vento

La estavam os dois irmãos uchihas subindo uma escada para encontrar como dizia eles ``um bando de velhos ,que demora pra morrer ´´ eram os únicos de todos os clãs que ainda não possuía nenhum ``servo ´´ era sim que alguns diziam seus nomes eram sasuke de 18 anos e itachi de 22

Sasuke:acha que vamos ser escolhidos por alguém forte ?

Itachi:acho menos provável ,afinal somos os últimos a escolherem não deve ter sobrado muitos forte

Sasuke:nosso pai nos mata se um fraco nos escolher

Itachi:pois é,a coisa é ser otimista ^^

Entraram numa sala que para seu horror estava com todos os chefes de clãs e suas famílias,inclusive seus ``servos ´´.

Sasuke:agora em um sussurro

Foram mais pra frente onde puderam ter a imagem La em baixo de vários animais e criaturas que eles nunca Tião visto, todas olhavam para eles ,mas puderam notar que no meus de tudo aquilo havia duas pessoa uma era uma copia do sasuke mais era mais pálida e tinha cabelos curtos,e a outra tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis tão belos como o azul do céu e do mar e três riscos de cada lado do rosto parecendo bigodes de raposa ,os irmãos ficaram fitando os até serem encarados por eles.

La em baixo

Naruto:então eles são os últimos

Sai:é parece que sim

Naruto:bem,muito aqui estão com medo de tamanha energia ^^

Sai:então parece que gostou deles,bem vc não foi o único ,o maior me chamou muita atenção

Naruto:ouvi dizer que todos os pressionam,para se tornarem tão fortes quanto ele

Sai:vc ainda lembra-se dele não é?

Naruto:como poderia me esquecer,afinal foi ele por quem eu me apaixonei

Sai:tah que seja ,mas se não formos até La outro vai escolher eles

Naruto:a não vai não ,já estou aqui há anos e não encontrei alguém digno de meu poder e quando encontro vc acha que vou deixar escapar ?

Sai:o que pretende

Naruto:olhe e vira

Naruto soltou uma grande quantidade de energia fazendo que vários de seus concorrentes caíssem desmaiados no chão

Sai:vc acha que devemos ficar na forma humana?

Naruto:por quê?

Sai:seria muito ruim para eles,pense não ser escolhido por nenhum animal,criatura mágica e sim por um humano,todos iam rir e ridicularizá-los

Naruto:então vou fazer uma surpresa ,vamos até La como humanos depois viro raposa, o que acha?

Sai:farei o mesmo,mas não irei me transformar em raposa mas em um dragão ^^

Sasuke e itachi ficaram de boca aberta todos haviam do nada caído no chão os únicos que continuavam de PE eram aqueles dois meninos

Sasuke:o que ta acontecendo

Itachi:não faço a mínima mas tenho a impressão que é das grandes

De repente os dois meninos não se encontravam mais La em baixo e sim em suas frentes o loiro na frente de sasuke e o moreno na frente de itachi,um pouco distantes deles,então se ouvia atrás dos irmão vários cochichos como ``quem diria que os famosos irmão uchihas nem seriam escolhidos por alguma fera ,mas sim por um humano hahaha ´´, ``que humilhante,se fosse eu sairia correndo Dalí,`` que desepisão para o clã ´.Ambos os irmão não estavam agüentando,iam sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível,mas algo os interrompeu uma grande luz e nu lugar onde estavam os dois meninos se encontravam ema bela raposa dourada com lindos olhos azuis,e um dragão negro com olhos cor de mel .

Sasuke:não......pode ...... não tinha palavras pra descrever o que ele estava sentindo

Itachi:mais é

Ambos tanto a raposa e o dragão se entreolharam e se curvaram em frente os dois,a sala toda ficou de queixo caído ,ninguém conseguia dizer nada ,mas podia escutar o líder do clã uchiha falando ``esses são os meus filhos ´´ e dando uma marca em cada um em seus ombros apareceu tanto nos irmão como nas feras a sua frente,só aqueles que Tião um grande poder a Tião ,ela era mais vista há 100 anos onde havia vários dragões e raposas.

Naruto ainda na forma de uma grande raposa e sai em um grande dragão se apresentaram

Naruto:naruto,se não me engano seu nome é sasuke não é

Sai:sai,e o seu é itachi

Sasuke:hai

Itachi:hai

Naruto virou uma raposinha muito fofa e pulou no ombro de sasuke ,já sai virou um dragonzinho também muito fofo e vôo até o ombro de tudo quieto até alguém se levantar e falar,ele era kisami que era do clã que tinha muita habilidade com espadas .

Kisami:não é possível era para vcs estarem com raiva e desprezo encarando os

Naruto e sai abaixaram as cabeças sasuke pode perceber a tristeza nos olhos de naruto,ficou com muita raiva e acabou falando com muita raiva

Sasuke:CALA A BOCA,JA É UM MILAGRE ELES TEREM SOBREVIVIDO,FICARAM SOZINHO E COM MEDO DE SEREM MORTOS ,ACABARAM VINDO PRA CA PRA ENCONTRAR ALGUEM QUE PUDESEM CONFIAR ESTA COM RAIVA POR QUE ELES ESCOLHERAM A NOS E NÃO A VC ENTÃO VC QUE SE DANE E VA PRO muito aliviado após ter dito aquilo e pode escutar um sussurro no seu ouvido falando ``obrigada ´´

Kisami:não sabe quem eu sou moleque?

Agora foi a vez de itachi falar

Itachi:ele deve saber muito poço,afinal seu clã é tão ruim que quase ninguém sabe sua existência

Kisami:aaaa....kon ataque o pira lho depois o idiota do irmão seu ``servo ´´ um largato

Kon:hai

Kon tinha uma velocidade incrível e tinha no mínimo 2 metros foi direto pra cima de sasuke,que ficou parado sem poder escapar ,afinal não tinha meios de fuga ,fechou os olhos esperando o pior ,ouviu um som,abriu os olhos e viu a raposa em forma de garoto novamente, com as mãos segurando o largato pelo pescoço e mantendo La no alto,sasuke se surpreendeu com tamanho força,já que aquele largato pelo o que ele ouviu falar tinha uns 250 kilos ou mais.

Naruto:faça isso de novo e eu juro que não terei a misericórdia em te matar,mecha com sasuke que não vera mais a luz do encarava kisami com um olhar demoníaco

Jogou o animal com força onde se encontrava a porta,ele passou voando e quebrou três paredes até parar,naruto olhou e percebeu que tinha usado força demais,acabo quebrando a porta alguns vasos e arrombado três quartos

Naruto:acho que joguei com muita força,espero não tenha o matado =^.^=

Sasuke:acho que devia ter jogando com mais força pra vê se destruía logo a mansão dobe ¬¬

Naruto:ia gastar minhas forças com algo insiginificande ¬¬,e não me chame de dobe, teme

Sasuke: Ò.ó

Naruto:=Ò.Ó=

Uma discussão começou ,sai cochichou pra itachi

Sai:só mesmo o naruto ¬¬

Itachi:parece que vão se dar bem

Sai:itachi-kun posso te chamar assim?

Itachi:claro ^^

Sai:onde irei dormir?

Itachi:em meu quarto ^^

Sai:então vamos pra La ^^

Itachi sai do cômodo ,varias pessoas que viram a cena logo depois foram saindo ,kisami foi correndo para ver como estava kon,os únicos que continuaram na sala foi sasuke e naruto

Naruto:nee sasuke,não acha melhor parar por agora a discussão ,estou com sono

Sasuke:huh

Naruto:vou pensar que foi um sim ¬¬

Naruto virou raposa outra vez e começou a andar na direção onde havia uma é ser parada pela voz do uchiha

Sasuke:se quiser pode ficar no meu ombro.

Naruto era quente e estava fazendo frio na que Le lugar nada melhor pra se aquecer do que uma raposinha fofa cheia de pelos quentes .naruto ficou menor e pulou no ombro de sasuke e falou num sussurro.

Naruto:se estiver com frio ,não tenha vergonha de falar =^^=,irei de um sorriso de raposa muito safando na opinião de sasuke

Sasuke:u//u,vamos logo pro meu quarto

E foram andando,sabendo que quando chegassem La teriam muita conversa pela frente

//continua//

Espero que tenham gostado da fic ,estava pensando nela já fazia algum tempo,tomara que fique boa,como sempre erros de português como já disse não sou muito boa em gramática ¬¬,gotaria de receber reviws tendo a opinião de vcs ^^,bem até a próxima

bjus


	2. humanos nunca viram livros

Naruto não me pertence como todo mundo já sabe ¬... segundo cap. espero que gostem ^^

Sasuke andava nos corredores com naruto em seu ombro, realmente ele não sabia por que o quarto dele tinha que ser no ultima lugar da fase da terra,o de seu irmão era no primeiro piso já o dele era no ultimo,sendo que aquela mansão bem tinha uns 30 andares, ele subia escada virava a direita à esquerda e a merda do quarto não chegava.

Sasuke:mas que merda ,por que meu quarto tem que ta tão longe ¬¬

Naruto:então por que vc não pediu um quarto no mesmo andar do que o itachi u.u´

Sasuke:................por que não me deram uma opção ,só falam ``sasuke seu quarto é no ultimo andar e bla bla bla ´´,quando eu ia responder aquele inútil ele foi embora Ò.Ó

Naruto:em que andar estamos ?

Sasuke:no ultimo,acho que aquele é o quarto

Naruto:como assim acha,vc não veio já aqui pra trazer suas coisas?

Sasuke:não um empregado levo

Sasuke pegou a chave e girou na fechadura,para seu alívio a porta se abriu,mostrando um lindo e grande quarto uma cama grande com lençóis pretos e travesseiros vermelhos,praticamente o que havia naquele quarto era: a cama um banheiro , uma sacada ,e um sofá , tinha cores fortes:preto,vermelho,azul escuro ,e roxo .

Naruto:a onde eu vou dormi?só tem uma cama Ò.Ó,ESSES MALDITOS ACHAM QUE EU GOSTO DE FICAR O TEMPO TODO COM FORMA DE RAPOSA

Sasuke:vc dorme no sofá ¬¬

Naruto:não eu vou dormi na cama u.u

Sasuke:NANI,vc não vai mesmo

Naruto:teme eu vou dormi no pé da cama em forma de raposa ,por que eu tenho certeza que é mais confortável do que o sofá ¬¬

Sasuke:hum

Naruto:por que quer que eu fique em forma de garoto XD

Sasuke:NÃO Ò.Ó

Naruto:calma não precisa ficar estressado n.n

Naruto pula do ombro de sasuke ,fazendo que este fique com frio,naruto percebe isso e volta pro ombro de sasuke

Naruto:alem de alto esse quarto é bem frio =^.^=,pelo meus cálculos deve estar uns 25º abaixo de zero

Sasuke:assim eu vou morrer congelado

Naruto:não se eu ficar perto de vc

Naruto pula de novo do ombro de sasuke virando uma raposa maior ,seu tamanho ultrapassa sasuke e tinha uma grande calda fofa à raposa era dourado e tinha olhos azuis que brilhavam junto com a fez com que a calda ficasse como um tipo de manta pro sasuke ,e este se sentou no sofá .

Naruto:pronto ,e agora esta com frio =^.^=

Sasuke:não ¬///¬

Naruto:quando for dormir faço a mesma coisa assim vc usa minha calda como se fosse um cobertor

Sasuke:posso te fazer uma pergunta naruto:

Naruto:pode n.n

Sasuke:por que me escolheu ?a pessoas mais fortes do que eu que poderiam usar seu poder bem melhor do que eu .fazendo uma cara triste depois que acabo a frase

Naruto:eu não acho isso,sabe vc me lembra meu antigo dono ele fez a mesma pergunta,então vou responder a mesma coisa que eu disse pra ele.não vejo só a força das pessoas,também vejo seus corações por que iria escolher alguém forte mais que desiste facilmente,prefiro escolher uma pessoa fraca e nunca desista...

Sasuke:então quer dizer que vc me acha fraco ?

Naruto:não claro que não ,vc não deixou eu terminar....mais é difícil achar alguém forte que nunca desiste e vc sasuke é uma dessas pessoas,sua energia de algum modo esta selada ,quando vi alem desse selo pro incrível que pareça,fiquei pasmo por tamanho poder ,nem mesmo seu irmão que tinha também muito poder chegava perto de vc ,eu acho que ele tinha 2/5 de seu poder u.u

Sasuke:O.O vc ta querendo dizer que eu tenho um puta de um poder que ta selado ,e que sou mais forte que meu irmão ?

Naruto:pra que eu ia mentir,ia ganhar o que com isso ,a vc também é mais forte que meu antigo dono só pra vc saber meu antigo dono foi o fundador do clã uchiha

Sasuke:NANI,eu tenho to esse poder ....Piraí quantos anos vc tem ?

Naruto:18 =^.^=

Sasuke:e quanto tempo faz que vc tem 18 ¬¬

Naruto:982 anos,to novinho,ainda to na adolescência....sasuke por que vc não se meche ,sasuke ,sasuke SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sasuke:O.O como vc fico vivo esse tempo todo

Naruto:vc não Le não ,vc nunca ouviu falar em minha espécie ?

Sasuke:já,mas pensava que vcs não existissem mais

Naruto:bem agora vc sabe que estava errado

Sasuke:tenho muito pra te pergunta

Naruto:parece que isso vai demorar ¬¬

5 horas depois

Naruto:já acabo

Sasuke:por enquanto já

Naruto:sasuke vc vai te que i pra escola não sei La das contas amanha?

Sasuke: escola pra aprender a se interagir com os seus............ficou calado sabia que aquela palavra podia machucar a kitsune

Naruto:``servo´´

Sasuke:é

Naruto:alguém sabe que vc tem uns dos famosos animais raros

Sasuke:acho que não

Naruto:posso fazer uma surpresa então =^.^=

Sasuke:tanto faz u.u

Naruto:se alguém vim pra cima de mim posso lutar

Sasuke:não ,não chame muita atenção

Naruto:e se alguém te escutar ou sua família

Sasuke:mata

Naruto:=^.^=,esse é um dos motivos por que eu escolhi vc sasu-chan

Sasuke:não me chama por esse nome

Naruto:ninguém ta escutando u.u

Sasuke:¬¬

Naruto:sasuke,vc sabia que as pessoas vem o poder de outras pelo tamanho de seu ``servo´´,se eu entrar naquela escola no tamanho que eu fico no seu ombro ,vão te humilhar até vc não agüentar mais ,já que eu e o sai somos os únicos que podem mudar de tamanho e varias formas,os outros no mínimo podem virar humanos mas precisam gastar energia ,já eu não é da minha natureza

Sasuke:....

Naruto:se muitas pessoas começarem a zuar vc ,bem vou virar uma raposa não muito feliz

Sasuke: surpreenda um sorriso no meio da boca

Naruto:amanha vai ser um dia inesquecível n.n,sasuke vc tem alguma coisa pra eu sela a minha energia

Sasuke:pra que ?

Naruto:pra não ter o mesmo incidente igual a do kisami

Sasuke começou a procurar e acho uma coleira igual aquela de cachorros,era preta e tinha pontas a circulando

Naruto:cara vc acha que eu só seu cachorro,vc vai me colocar uma cólera e leva pra passear Ò.Ó

Sasuke:só tenho isso

Naruto a pegou com a pata e colocou perto de seu pescoço ,automaticamente ela ficou maior e se encaixou em seu pescoço

Naruto:parece que quando eu mudo de tamanho ela muda junto,se vc olhar bem ela é bem legalzinha =^.^=

Sasuke:essa cólera é uma das melhores ,é isso o que meu pai fala,ele diz que assim quando vc quiser liberar mais energia do que o normal vc terá que pedir a mim

Naruto:não duvido nada que essa cólera seja pra obrigar a domesticar,se eu não te obedecer ,e pedi a cólera para me dar uma lição ,vou ganhar uma puta de um choque

Sasuke: serio eu não sabia disso ,eu pensei que era só pra diminuir a energia

Naruto:eu acredito em vc ,do mesmo jeito eu teria que pedir pra vc se eu posso ou não posso usar mais energia

Sasuke:mas pra que tem esse tipo de cólera

Naruto:sabe uns quando escolhem seu dono ,só escolhem ele pelo o poder sem gostar dele,assim demora um pouco pra ele se sentir a vontade com o dono ,eu pelo ao contrario já escolho alguém que eu possa confiar ,ai não demoro pra ficar amigo dele(a) diferente dos outros

Sasuke:.......

Naruto:eu só vou me machucar se vc pedir a cólera n.n

Sasuke:ela sela quanto ta sua energia

Naruto:40%

Sasuke;que eu saiba era pra ser uns 85%

Naruto: tenho muita energia =^.^=

Sasuke:amanha realmente vai ser um dia interessante

Naruto:vamos dormir já estou ficando com sono

Sasuke:tanto faz

Sasuke deitou na cama,e naruto no pé da cama com um corpo de uma raposa normal mas o rapo não,ele estava do mesmo tamanho de antes,era a coberta muito quente e fofa

No dia seguinte

Naruto:sasuke acorda,acorda acorda ,ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke:que foi naruto

Naruto:escola ¬¬

Sasuke:puta é mesmo

Sasuke começou a se arrumar correndo quando terminou,lembrou da coisa mais complicada ,não ia da tempo até descer tudo ia ser tarde de naruto na sacada em forma da pequena raposa percebeu que ela estava com alguns pelos brancos,afinal o inverno estava chegando

Naruto:sasuke vc já teve vontade de voar

Sasuke:pra que vc ta me perguntando isso agora dobe,não ta vendo que eu to tentando pensar em como chegar na hora à escola

Naruto:baka

Naruto ficou maior e pegou sasuke pela boca e pulou a sacada

Sasuke:vc que me matar

Naruto:confie em mim

Naruto virou um dragão negro com uns 10 metros de comprimento ,com sasuke em suas costas

Naruto:assim não vamos chegar atrasados ^^

Sasuke:isso é ....

Naruto:sabia que ia gostar,pra melhorar vou atrasar bem no meu da escola pra todos verem

Na escola havia um grupinho com 10 pessoa que eram :sakura,ino,karin,kiba,shikamaru,neji,lee,seigetsu,temari e gaara

Sakura:o sasuke-kun ta demorando

Ino:é verdade,se era que aconteceu alguma coisa

Kiba:deve se por que ele não tem um servo hahahahahhahah

Sakura:cala a boca kiba o sasuke-kun deve ter um animal muito melhor que o seu

Kiba:a essa eu quero vê

Shikamaru:problemáticos ¬¬

Neji:olhem o que aquilo no céu

Temari:não pode ser

Seigetsu:eu pensei que eles estavam extintos

Gaara:um dragão,isso não é o importante o importante é saber quem esta em cima dele

Lee:Piraí aquele ali não é o ........

Sakura,karin,ino:SASUKE-KUN

Naruto aterrisou ,no meio da escola chamado atenção da escola toda,sua missão estava cumprida ,deitou no chão para sasuke poder descer,percebeu que um grupo de jovens vinha em sua direção ,e prestou atenção em cada animal que cada um tinha

A de cabelo rosa:um tigre branco

A de cabelo loiro: uma leopardo

A de cabelo preto:uma pantera

A de cabelos loiros prendido em quatro Maria Chiquinha:um furão branco

O de cabelos castanho:um cachorro

O de cabelos pretos preso em um rabo de cabelos :um urso branco

O de cabelo vermelho :um gato selvagem

O de cabelos pretos soltos:um falcão

O de cabelo em formato de uma tigela: um leão

E o de cabelos azuis bem claros que tinha dentes esquisitos :um dragão de komodo(pra quem não sabe é um largato bem grande)

Sakura:nossa sasuke-kun

Ino:vc é incrível

Karin:que animal lindo

Sasuke:¬¬,pode voltar ao normal dobe

Naruto:pra quem te ajudo vc me trata muito bem ¬¬

Naruto voltou a ser uma raposinha no ombro de sasuke

Neji:como?

Shikamaru:afff que problemático

Lee:nossa que legal #.#,né kasu

Kasu:é

Os nomes de cada animal era,(não vou fazer um monte de fala pra falar os nome u.u)

Rin-sakura

Taki-ino

kai-karin

Lian-temari

Akamaru-kiba

Tobi-shikamaru

Baboro-gaara

Kira-neji

Kasu-lee

kanko-seigetsu

boboro:não pode ser

kanko:é ele mesmo

tobi:claro quem mais seria

rin:ele é mais lindo ainda de perto

kai:é o que eu diga

taki:né naru-chan se vc quiser eu mostro a escola

kiba:era só o que me faltava ,já basta as três irem que nem locas pra cima do sasuke agora seus animais vão pra cima do naruto

neji:por que vcs estão tão assim,que ele tem de espesial

kira:vcs não leem livros

akamaru:é o naruto um dos sobreviventes daquela raça rara,só existe dois eu disse dois no muno inteiro um é uma raposa e o outro em...

sasuke:lobo,o sai ta com o meu irmão

naruto:ninguém aqui livros u.u

kira:é o que eu diga

shiakmaru:quer dizer que vc tem um puta de um animal que por sinal é raro ,isso é muito

temri:problemático ,só sabe dizer isso ¬¬

taki:então quer que eu mostre a escola

rin:não eu vou mostra pra ele

kai:não eu

uma briga começou,lian que estava quieto dize

lian :eu mostro ^^

naruto:ta ^^

kai,rin,taki:NANI,vc não pode ir com ele ele é gay

naruto olhou pro lian e pensou que seria bem melhor andar com um gay do ser morto por elas

naruto:tanto faz

temar:vc não pode mostra a escola lian ,lembra temos que ir à enfermaria pra pegar seus remédios ,desculpa

lian:ta tudo bem ^^,vamos temari-chan

naruto:aff ,sasuke posso sair dessa forma já estou com medo que eu seja ataca do essa trê em um sussurro

sasuke:se vc virar menino ai são as garotas que vão pra cima de vc ,e quem sabe alguns animais também viram garotas pra te agarrar ,vc quem também em um sussurro

naruto pelou do ombro de sasuke e virou um lindo garoto com cabelos loiros rebeldes,olhos azuis com o céu e o mar uma calça preta e uma camisa branca regata mostrando seu corpo definido ,e no pescoço a coleira não gostou muito,parecia que ele ele era um garoto que precisava ser controlado e só obedecia a seu dono ¬¬.Praticamente todas as garotas babaram e até alguns meninos e os animais principalmente as fêmeas ficaram loucas

naruto:coleira idiota

sakura:lindooooooooooooo

karin:meu deus ,estou vendo a imagem do céu

ino:eu levo vc pra conhecer a escola

karin:não eu

sakura:se enxerga é claro que Le prefere a mim

ino:não a mim

e começou outra briga

sasuke:então é assim que elas me tratam ,só agora que percebi

naruto:como só agora ,vc vê elas quase todo dia

sasuke:não pretos atenção no que elas falam passo reto

um grande grupo de garotas começo a chegar mais perto dava pra escutar até as conversas que elas estão falando

-como ele é lindo,será que é parente do sasuke-kun

-qual é o nome dele

-ele fica tão sensual com aquela coleira

-lindooooooooooooo

Logo adiante estava itachi com sai em forma de um menino,avistou naruto e foi ate ele

Sai:naruto-kun,parece que as garotas estão atrás de vc também

Naruto;nem me fala

Itachi:sasuke

Sasuek:itachi

Garotas:lindosssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sakura:o quarteto perfeito

Ino:acho que nunca vi nada igual

Rin:acho que estou no céu

Taki:será que a gente morreu e ta no céu

Tai:e que céu

Naruto e sai decidiram voltar a serem mini raposa e lobo ,depois de algum tempo conseguiram entrar na sala ,as garotas não largavam sasuke e as fêmeas o só sabiam que iam ter um longo dia

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado ^^,no próximo cap vai acontecer uma cena muito boa o beijo de naruto e sasuke e sai e itachi ,tudo por acidente ,mais depois desse beijo as coisas começam a mudar ,espero receber reviws quero saber a opinião do povo

bjus


	3. Apresentação

Como sempre falo,se sempre direi naruto não me pertence u.u.....Boa leitura

(meus pensamentos)

``pensamentos dos personagens ´´

No ultimo cap.

Sai:naruto-kun,parece que as garotas estão atrás de vc também

Naruto;nem me fala

Itachi:sasuke

Sasuke:itachi

Garotas:lindosssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sakura:o quarteto perfeito

Ino:acho que nunca vi nada igual

Rin:acho que estou no céu

Taki:será que a gente morreu e ta no céu

Tai:e que céu

Naruto e sai decidiram voltar a serem mini raposa e lobo ,depois de algum tempo conseguiram entrar na sala ,as garotas não largavam sasuke e as fêmeas o só sabiam que iam ter um longo dia

Na sala

Naruto:como eu sinto saudades da floresta escura,sem ninguém,sem pessoas me enchendo o saco ...ai minha vida era tão boa ,sem esses humanos pra me dizer o que fazer.......eu tinha que encontra outro dono ,todo mundo falo não faz isso vc vai se dar mal ...mas não eu tinha que vir ¬¬.

Sai:concordo com vc u.u

Sasuke:por que veio se gostava tanto de La .falo em um tom de tristeza (sasuke triste só mesmo na minha fic)

Naruto;por que eu amava meu antigo dono .....queria ver se me apaixonaria de novo ,mas que pergunta idiota ¬¬

Sasuke:um...novo..amor O////O. seu cabelo escondia um sasuke vermelho como um tomate

Sai:ele era muitoooooooooo bonito,lembro que quase todo mundo amava ele ,mas ele escolheu o naruto ^.^

Naruto:agora que vc falo.......sasuke vc parece muito ele .dando um sorriso de raposa safada (dah eles estão como animais)

Sasuke:qual...era o nome dele?

Naruto:uchiha madara

Itachi:NANI,vc namoro o fundador do clã uchiha.O.O

Sasuke:NANi .vc namoro o fundador do clã uchiha.O.O .falou na mesma hora que itachi

Naruto:sabia...vc lembra muito ele quando tinha a idade dele ^^

Sasuke ia pergunta outra coisa,mas o professor entrou na sala,seu nome era Kakashi e tinha um lobo prateado ao seu lado ,Kakashi tinha case todo o rosto coberto.a sala tinha no mínimo 40 alunos sendo que as carteiras eram de dupla ,sasuke estava sentado com seu irmão,Sakura com Ino,Temari com karin,Lee com Gaara,Neji com Kiba e Shikamaru com eram mais velhos ,por ter seus servos na idade errada.

Kakashi:ola pessoal ^.^

Sala:......

Kakashi:bem só por que ninguém me disse oi.....vcs terão de mostrar o quanto vc e seu servo se dão bem...terá que fazer ele se transformar e usar uma se não fisserem eu mando o kun matar vc ^.^

Sala:O.O

Kakashi:ta a parte de matar era brincadeira ¬¬

Sakura;mais professor ,só temos nossos servos faz menos de um mês .

Kakashi:problema seu u.u

Ino:mas....o sasuke-kun tem o servo dele só faz um DIA

Kakashi:já disse ,se vira u.u . dando um suspiro ,por debaixo da para o pátio

No pátio tava todo mundo com medo de pagar o maior mico do ano, muitos ali nem se Davao bem com seus servos ,tava tendo muitas discussões pra ver quem era o primeiro,então Kakashi decidiu fazer a apresentação em dupla (fico a mesma que a das carteiras) só pra piorar a situação

Kakashi:vamos comecem .Sakura e Ino

Sakura:de o melhor de si rin

Rin:duvido que vá sair alguma coisa ,nem nos cochemos direito ¬¬

Ino:agora o bicho pega

Taki:pó que quer dizer com isso Ò.Ó

Kakashi:COMECEM LOGO u.u

Taki e rin fizeram um circulo de fogo com seus corpos....coisa de nível um ¬¬

Kakashi:próximo

Temari e karin:vão

Kai e lian fizeram um dragão de areia ....coisa de nível 2/5

Kakashi:próximo.já estava ficando sem animo

Shikamaru:problemático

Seigetsu:.....

Tobi e kanko fizeram uma fênix de gelo....coisa de nível quatro

Kakashi:ZzZZz

Kun:¬¬.olhando para óximo

Lee:yoshi

Gaara:eu mereço

Baboro e kasu viraram humanos que fez acordar Kakashi,só pelo barulho da transformação ....coisa de nível 5/5

Kakashi:finalmente as coisas estão melhorando ..próximo

Kiba:vamos fazer melhor

Neji:tanto faz

Akamaru virou um lobo gigante e fez uma onda sonora,kira virou uma fênix ,fizeram um grande dragão de fogo e rugia ....coisa de nível oito

Ai o resto da turma faltando só itachi e sasuke

Sasuke:vamos ver no que isso vai dar

Itachi:é

Eles estavam co medo, afinal p teste era pra vê quanto vc e o seu servo estão ligados ,o servo fazia uma ap0rensentação para mostrar como ele gosta do dono

Naruto:vamos fazer quilo

Sai:tem certeza

Naruto:hai ^.^

Naruto pulo do ombro de sasuke ,e virou um yokai (metade humano ,e metade monstro) estava usando um kimono branco com flores nas bordas,tinha um par de orelhas loiras e um rabo fofo,seu cabelo ia até o ombro suas unhas virarão ganhas e seus olhos pareciam de uma raposa.

Sai pulou do ombro de itachi ,e virou também virou um yokai,estava usando um kimono azul preto com chamas nas pontas suas orelhas e calda eram de lobo e eram preto,seu cabelo estava no queixo,suas unhas também viraram ganhas e seus olhos estavam iguais à de um lobo.

Só fazendo isso no mínimo era nível 49...só aquele que tinham anos de convivência conseguiam fazer e olha La .Kakashi ficou de boca aberta afinal eles não se conheciam só fazia um dia.

Naruto:não voz era sedutora e tranqüila...fazendo que todos tivessem um pequeno calafrio

Naruto e sai começaram a falar um tipo de língua que ninguém consegui identificar

O céu começou a ficar escuro, e raios e trovoes foram ouvidos e um grande raio caiu bem perto de onde eles estavam...depois o chão começo a abrir e um imenso fogo saiu de pois que o fogo abaixo um dragão imenso apareceu (quem quer ver como ele é entra aqui .com/art/Fire-Endless-Balthazar-61724180).todos ficaram morrendo de medo cada vez que o dragão rugia .

Kakashi: meu deus O.O

O dragão olhou para os dois que estava em sua frente, algo aconteceu que todos ficaram chocados, o dragão Havaí si curvado para os dois, depois olhou para sasuke e itachi e se curvou também. deu um grande rugido e desapareceu em chamas.

Naruto: Le também é um dos seus servos

Sai: tem mais 10 ^^

Sasuke: nani O.O

Itachi:....O.O O.O

Kakashi: OoO ...quando disseram que a raposa e o lobo da lenda eram fortes não pensei que era pra tanto

Naruto: nem usamos 50% da nossa magia ^^

Todos:NANI

Naruto e sai viraram novamente uma mine raposa e um mine lobo ,e pularam para o ombro de seus ainda estavam estáticos .

Kakashi: podem ir comer seus lanches. ainda um pouco que ele disse o sinal havia tocado

Sasuke: vc poderia ficar na forma humana?

Naruto: que bom que me pediu isso, não gosto de ficar nessa forma ¬. virando humano

Itachi: sai se quiser também

Sai: hai. virou humano também

Sasuke: vc quer dizer que aquele dragão imenso vai nos obedecer O.O

Naruto; hai

Sai: madara-sama conseguia fazer o naruto virar o rei das raposas u.u

Naruto: nossa que exagero

Sai: não pé não todos tinham medo de vc ¬¬

Naruto: serio?

Sai: é

Sasuke: cada vez mais que vcs falam do madara... me sinto inferior ¬¬.baixando sua cabeça

Naruto: mais é um teme mesmo u.u. do jeito que vc tem energia vc seria capaz de me transformar no rei das raposa dragões que é mais forte ...bota forte ^.^

Sai: ai que ninguém ia querer fica perto de vc u.u

Itachi: sai quem foi o seu antigo dono

Sai: o fundador do clã do rinegan. nossa ele era muito chato ¬¬

Eles andaram mais um pouco e sentaram em um banco longe das outras pessoas, não estavam a fim de responder perguntas, mas sasuke tinha varias

Sasuke: quer dizer que vc namoro o madara

Naruto: afinal por que quer saber tanto. este estava apoiado em sasuke

Sasuke: por que sim u.u

Naruto: namorei ¬¬

Sasuke: então por que vc não deu sua imortalidade pra ele... assim vc podia viver com ele até morrer de velhice

Naruto: ele foi morto antes de eu dar minha imortalidade.....depois eles mataram todos da minha raça sobrando sob eu e o sai.... Fiquei com raiva dos os eles podiam ser tão horríveis ...fiquei vagando pela floresta,não agüentava mais ficar sem uma companhia..

Sai:hei

Naruto:vc sabe do que eu to falando ¬¬....então decide achar outro dono e encontrei o rosto e ficou encarando aqueles belos olhos ônix.

Sai que estava do lado de naruto viu a cena .....bem não pensou duas vezes empurrou o loiro...que deu um beijo em sasuke ,sai virou e começo a conversar com itachi pra disfarçar.

estático com a ação do loiro,não sabia o porquê mais havia gostado

Naruto:`` sai seu maldito...Ò/////Ó,agora vc vai ver ´´ naruto viu que sai estava perto de itachi e empurrou-o fazendo que ele beijasse itachi,e ficou olhando pra frente,reparou que sasuke ainda estava estático ``eu mereço -_- ´´

Sai:O//////O.``NARUTOO....´´ virou pro naruto com uma cara de poucos amigos

Itachi:O///////O

Naruto:nem me olhe assim,vc que começ pro sai com uma cara de ........nada

Sai:não fui eu ....vc não tem provas u.u

Naruto:vc tem certeza do que esta falando ,se eu não me lembro posso saber se a pessoa esta mentindo .dando um sorriso vitorioso

Sai:¬¬.virando a cara .hey naruto

Naruto:hum

Sai:já bateu o sinal vamos ....

Naruto:por que vc ta me falando isso ?

Sai:itachi e sasuke não estão se mexendo.

Naruto:hum.e olhou pra sasuke que ainda estava na mesma posição .

Sai:vamos ter que levá-los -_-´´

Naruto:só temos que acordar eles do tranze .fez um sorriso mais perto de sasuke que ainda estava parado aproximou sua boca da orelha e disse .temos que uma voz rouca ,e mordendo a ponta da orelha.

Sasuke ficou vermelho como um tomate ,pulou do banco,sai fez a mesma coisa com itachi e esse também teve a mesma reação de estavam muito vermelhos .e olhando para o banco onde os dois ainda na forma de humanos estavam sentados.

Naruto:sabia que isso ia funcionar,isso nunca falha ^.^.dando uma pequena risada ao ver como sasuke estava vermelho.

Sai:por acaso vc já fez isso com alguém,sem ser o madara é claro

Naruto:claro,mas a pessoa sempre dava um gemido rouco e baixinho.....fala serio em sasuke vc é muito estraga prazer nem pra mi uma cara sasuke ficar mais vermelho (o que é um pontinho vermelho na escola ......sasuke)

Sai:vc é muito pervertido naruto.

Naruto:olha quem fala.... Pelo menos não sou eu que acorda as pessoas quando esta com muita presa com um chupão no pescoço ¬¬.

Sai:e vc que..... Mas foi interrompido por itachi

Itachi:chega ..vamos voltar pra a cor original.

Naruto e sai se transformaram e pularam no ombro de seus donos......voltaram pra sala não teve nada de interessante só um monte de meninas se jogando pra cima de sasuke e itachi,e alguns meninos empreso nados com os seu horas depois a aula acabou e eles já podiam ir pra casa,os pais de todos foram buscar seus filhos menos os de sasuke e itachi.

Itachi:parece que vamos voltar só nos mesmo u.u . Dando um suspiro

Sasuke:pode ir na frente eu vou compra chocolate ,não tenho nenhum La no quarto .(pra quem não sabe sasuke é louco por chocolate,principalmente o amargo...só na minha fic é claro ¬¬)

Itachi:ta ,até depois .....vamos sai. E foi pra direita

Sasuke:até.e foi pra esquerda

Naruto:até que não ta tão fria aqui

Sasuke:......

Naruto:já que é assim.E virou melhor

Sasuke:queria saber .......por que me beijou u//////u. Virando a cara pra não mostra como estava vermelho.

Naruto:sai me empurrou

Sasuke:ah.não sabia mais ficou chateado com essa resposta.

Naruto:...... .vendo que ele ficou triste com a sabe .....

Sasuke olhou no rosto do naruto ,que tinha uma expressão de uma criança que acaba de ganhar um doce .

Naruto:eu gostei....acho que vou até agradecer ao sai .e virou e encarou o moreno que ficou vermelho e virou a cara pro outro que vc fica muito kawai perto do ouvido de sasuke com uma voz rouca ,deixando sasuke à loucura.e fazendo naruto sorrir

Naruto:`` ele faz a mesma reação que madara...mas ele me faz ficar mais excitado do que eu ficava com madara,realmente valeu muita apena sair da floresta......quem diria que eu iria me apaixonar de novo ,acho que terei de agir `` dando uma risada baixa para sasuke não escutar.

Sasuke:`` por que ele ta fazendo isso comigo.....ta me deixando louco ,não sei o que estou sentindo cada vez que ele chega perto de mim meu coração acelera,começo a suar e ficar nervoso .....e quando ele fala com aquela voz roca perto do meu ouvido meu deus ......nem parece que o conheço faz dois dias ..é como se eu conhece-o a minha vida toda .....acho que estou gostando dele ,mas será que ele sente o mesmo pro mim...droga ´´

E nem sabiam eles que os dois tinham o mesmo sentimento .

Enquanto isso em algum lugar

Itachi:vc empurrou o naruto não foi sai ¬¬

Sai:claro ,se eu não fizesse isso os dois iam ficar se olhando nos olhos .....até quem sabe quando.

Itachi:mas vc viu o que aconteceu depois u//////u

Sai:e vc não gosto uma voz manhosa.

Itachi:u/////u

Sai:vou aceitar isso como um não eu adorei uma risada rouca.

Itachi:`` ele ta me deixando louco ,não sei quanto tempo vou durar ....meu deus o que eu to pensando,dez de quando eu to tão safado ¬¬´´

Sai:`` vamos ver se ele não vai gosta do beijo depois que eu fizer aquilo ´´

E La foi itachi pra casa e sasuke pra doceria ,ambos pensados em coisas sobre seus sentimentos já seus servos pensamentos muito maliciosos passavam por suas cabeças.

Continua.....

Mais um capitulo ,no próximo quem sabe eu não faço um lemon kukukukukuku,isso vai depender da vontade dos meus leitores é claro.

Erros de português me desculpem faço o que posso u.u .

Bem quero muito receber reviws,adoro todos os comentários *-*.

bjus


	4. te amo

Oi de novo... demorei mas ta aqui o cap. e espero que gostem n.n .

Como já é ditado **Naruto não me pertence**.... e isso é uma droga ¬¬...vamos a fic

(pensamentos meus)

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

Naruto e Sasuke estavam indo pra loja de doce (que legal) pra comprar óbvio que doces. Estava frio, mas não o suficiente para Naruto ficar na forma humana dele sem ter que aquecer Sasuke.

Naruto: "doces... na última vez que comi não dormi -__-... culpa do Madara aquele cabeção me da 1 km de chocolate ¬¬".

Sasuke: hei Naruto, qual doce você gosta?

Naruto: ...... Caramelo, mas já faz uns 500 anos que não como u.u .

Sasuke: Quanto tempo existe o caramelo o.o . – Ficando surpreso pela resposta do loiro.

Naruto: Eu não sei... Só sei que comi na minha infância. Falando como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Sasuke: Então deve ser bem velho -__-´´.

Naruto: Hei você ta me chamando de velho Ò.Ó. – Ficando irritado.

Sasuke: ahh! Olha Naruto a doceria. – Mudando de assunto para não discutir com o loiro.

Quando eles entraram Naruto nunca tinha visto alguém comer tanto doce. O Uchiha tinha uma cesta enorme cheia de doce... Ficava se perguntando onde ia parar todo aquilo.

Naruto: Meu, você vai passar mal.

Sasuke: hn.

Naruto: Você come tanta porcaria, não sei como você não engorda ¬¬.

Sasuke: Tá chega de falar do que eu como. Só vou pagar isso e a gente já vai u.u . – Indo para o caixa pagar.

Naruto ficou esperando lá fora. Todo aquele cheiro de chocolate deixava o loiro louco. Quando Sasuke saiu estava carregando uma sacola enorme em uma das mãos e na outra estava um sorvete, que parecia ser de chocolate (pra variar).

Naruto: Depois fala que está com frio ¬¬. – Olhando para as sacolas. Deixa que eu levo pra você, deve estar muito pesada.

Sasuke: Tá. – Nem ia discutir afinal Naruto era muito forte (e lindo u.u) e ficou tomando seu sorvete.

Naruto às vezes olhava no canto do olho pra observar Sasuke. Depois de um tempo o sorvete já estava no final e quando Sasuke ia dar as últimas mordidas um pouco do sorvete escorreu da sua boca para o pescoço, algo que fora percebido pelo loiro.

Naruto: Mas é um teme pra se sujar com sorvete u.u, deixa que eu limpo. – Se aproximando de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn. – Ficou parado esperando. Quando Naruto ficou frente a frente com ele, aproximou seu rosto do pescoço dele (uma PESSOA, pegaria um pano, ou outra coisa pra limpar... Mas o Naruto não é humano u.u) e deu uma lambida onde estava sujo, fazendo com que o Uchiha soltasse um pequeno gemido.

Naruto: Me dá um pouco do seu sorvete. – Nem esperou. Deu uma dentada no sorvete e olhou para Sasuke. – Sabe o sorvete que estava no seu pescoço é bem mais gostoso que esse. – Apontando para o que estava na mão de Sasuke. – Pena que não tem mais... Olha a gente já chegou n.n. – Apontando para cima já que eles ficavam no último andar.

Sasuke: Na... – Mas foi interrompido por Naruto.

Naruto: Eu não tô a fim de subir escada não. – Colocou a mão no ombro de Sasuke e deu um pulo, aterrissando na janela que, por sorte, estava aberta. Colocou Sasuke no chão já que este estava agarrado em seu ombro (pula mais de 50 andares pra você vê ¬¬).

**~~~~~~~~~~~~A partir de agora terá lemon...se você quiser pule essa parte, ou leia ...você é que escolhe u.u~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke: Naruto o que foi isso agora a pouco?

Naruto: Um pulo é claro u.u

Sasuke: Não estou falando disso, mas do... – Ficando vermelho.

Naruto: Do que??? – Ficando curioso.

Sasuke: por que você me lambeu àquela hora? – Ficando muito vermelho.

Naruto: Hum. – Fazendo um sorriso malicioso e se aproximando de Sasuke. – Você está falando disso. – E deu outra lambida no mesmo lugar de antes em Sasuke. – Realmente seu gosto é melhor que qualquer doce. – Dando outra lambida fazendo Sasuke soltar um pequeno gemido.

Sasuke: Ahh... Naruto... Por que... Está... Fazendo... Isso. – Estava indo a loucura a cada lambida que Naruto dava.

Naruto: Sasuke, por que eu estaria fazendo isso se eu não gostasse de você? – Fez com que Sasuke ficasse encostado em uma parede. – Desde que eu me encontrei com você, você havia chamado minha atenção.

Sasuke: Na... Naru... Naruto... Eu... – Ficando vermelho pela declaração do loiro.

Naruto: Por favor, não me peça para ficar longe de você... Não ia agüentar. – Encostando a cabeça no pescoço de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Naruto. – Com umas das mãos pegou o rosto do loiro e juntou os seus lábios.

Naruto estranhou a reação de Sasuke, mas não se conteve e retribuiu o beijo com paixão. Suas mãos foram para a cintura de Sasuke fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem mais juntos, já Sasuke mantinha as mãos em volta do pescoço de Naruto. Quando o loiro fez com que seus corpos se chocassem, Sasuke soltou um gemido.

Naruto e Sasuke separaram os lábios por falta de ar, mas logo Naruto já os havia juntado novamente. Ele conduziu Sasuke até a cama e o colocou com delicadeza na cama.

Naruto praticamente sentou em cima de Sasuke, ambos começaram a tirar a camisa do outro. Naruto começou a dar leves mordidas no pescoço de Sasuke e com uma das mãos foi descendo até um dos mamilos. Começou a apertá-lo, fazendo Sasuke gemer.

A cada gemido que Sasuke dava deixava Naruto mais excitado. Naruto com um puxão tirou a calça e a cueca do moreno fazendo esse ficar muito vermelho. O loiro olhou o corpo todo de Sasuke com desejo e com cada vez mais vontade te tê-lo para si.

Naruto se inclinou em cima de Sasuke e começou a chupar um dos mamilos, e com uma das mãos apertava o outro, depois de um tempo ele trocou de mamilo. Em seguida saiu dos mamilos e foi descendo e por onde passava deixava marcas de chupão e mordidas.

Chegou até onde queria a parte sensível de Sasuke. Separou mais as pernas do moreno e deu uma mordida na ponta do membro de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ahhhhhhhhhh!! Naru... – Estava ofegante e muito vermelho.

Naruto abocanhou todo o membro de Sasuke e começou a fazer um movimento de vai e vem que fazia o moreno ir à loucura. Depois colocou um dedo na entrada do moreno que começou a se debater e a gritar. Naruto aproximou-se do rosto de Sasuke e disse em seu ouvido.

Naruto: Calma... A... Dor... É... Passageira... Logo... Virá... O... Prazer. – Estava ofegante. Começou a masturbar o moreno para acalmado e quando viu que ele já estava acostumado, colocou mais um dedo. Depois de certo tempo o terceiro.

Sasuke: Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhh! – Gemia cada vez que Naruto mexia algum dedo, estava adorando aquela sensação. Sentiu o loiro tirar os três dedos e fez com que ficasse de quatro. Sentiu uma dor na sua parte traseira e começou a gritar (vocês devem saber o porque u.u).

Naruto vendo que seu amado estava reclamando muito da dor começou a lamber as costas e masturbá-lo e quando viu que ele agora gemia de prazer foi mais fundo com seu membro fazendo Sasuke gritar de prazer. Esperou um pouco para ele se acostumar, depois fez movimentos vai e vem que deixavam o moreno mais louco.

Sasuke: Naruto... Eu... – Não conseguia terminar de tão ofegante que estava.

Naruto meio que tinha entendido o que o moreno queria dizer. Tirou seu membro de dentro de Sasuke e abocanhou o membro dele e mordeu de leve. Sasuke já estava no auge e gozou dentro da boca do loiro que não deixo nada sobrando.

Naruto: Tudo o que vem de você é uma delícia. – Lambendo os lábios. Voltou à posição original, também estava no limite e gozou dentro de Sasuke caindo logo em seguida em cima dele.

Naruto: Espero... Que... Não... Seja... A... Última... Vez... Que... Isso... Aconteça. – Tirando o membro de dentro de Sasuke.

Sasuke:.. Se... Depender... De... Mim... Essa... É só... A... primeira.

Sasuke se virou e ficou de frente para o loiro e deu um beijo suave. Naruto aparentava estar cansado mesmo ele tendo muita energia aquilo o tinha esgotado.

Naruto: Melhor a gente tomar um banho. – Lambendo o pescoço de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ahhh... Eu nem tenho forças pra me levantar... Como você acha que eu vou tomar banho?

Naruto: hum. – Fez uma cara maliciosa e passou a língua pela boca. – Eu dou banho em você. – Se levantou da cama e pegou Sasuke no colo.

Sasuke: Hei... Você não estava cansado agora a pouco?

Naruto: Hehehe! Acho que nem tanto. – Levando Sasuke pro banheiro.

E lá foi Naruto dar banho no moreno que não parava de reclamar tanto que deixou Naruto com raiva a ponto de atacá-lo (se é que você me entende) na banheira.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Itachi.

Itachi estava deitado em sua cama e Sai no sofá, ambos com cara de minha-vida-é-uma-merda. Sai se levantou e foi até a cama de Itachi e sentou no corpo do maior.

Itachi: Mas o que... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Sai tinha lhe beijado. Itachi não pensou duas vezes e começou a corresponder.

Eles estavam no agarra, agarra quando Sai estava começando a tirar a roupa de Itachi. A porcaria de um ser que ele não sabia quem bateu na porta, ele nem tinha ligado, mas as batidas continuavam.

Revoltado ele levantou da cama e abriu a porta com a cara mais demoníaca da face da Terra (medo -___-)

Sai: o que é? Tinha uma aura negra em volta de si.

Alguém: E... Er... Itachi-sama foi chamado para comparecer a reunião de família. – Tremia de medo da cara do Sai.

Sai: Ele já esta descendo. – E fechou a porta na cara do alguém. (xD).

Itachi: Quem era?

Sai: Você tem que descer pra merda de uma porcaria de reunião¬¬. – Pensando "Por que tinha que ser justo agora?"

Itachi: Então é melhor eu me arrumar. – Virando de costas para Sai.

Sai: Não pense que eu não irei continuar de onde eu parei. – Encarando as costas de Itachi.

~~~~~~~~ **acabo o lemon minha gente...só vai ter no futuro próximo u.u~~~~~~ **

No quarto do Sasuke.

De alguma forma Sasuke saiu vivo do banheiro sem ser atacado mais de cinco vezes por Naruto. Eles já estavam se secando, Naruto estava no banheiro se enxugando e se arrumando para não atacar de novo Sasuke.

Quando terminou, ele saiu, viu Sasuke já arrumado e a porta bateu. Foi atender.

Alguém: Er... Er... Sasuke-sama... tem... Que... Descer... Para... Participar... Da... Reunião... De... Família... – Estava ofegante de ter subido todos os Andares para chegar lá.

Naruto: Ok. – E fechou na cara do alguém. – Sasu-chan é pra você descer pra participar de uma reunião.

Sasuke: Como eu vou descer todo cheio de marcas espalhadas pelo meu corpo? O que o meu pai vai pensar?

Naruto: Que eu sou um safado u.u, não se preocupe eu dou um jeito. – Se aproximou de Sasuke e começou a lamber seu pescoço.

Sasuke: Ahhh... Agora não. Tenho que ir pra reunião, Naruto! Ahhh! – Tentando afastar Naruto.

Naruto: Eu estou tirando as marcas teme ¬¬. – E se separou e levou Sasuke até um espelho. Quando ele viu não tinha mais nenhuma marca no pescoço. – Assim seu pai não vai saber de nada u.u, agora vamos. – Puxando Sasuke para a janela.

Sasuke: por aí de novo ¬¬.

Naruto: Eu não tô a fim de ficar todo suado por descer tudo isso a pé ¬¬.

Sasuke: tá, vamos logo ¬¬.

Naruto pegou Sasuke e pulou a janela em um pulo e caiu em pé como um gato. Começaram a andar até o local onde seria a tal reunião. Encontrara Itachi e um Sai com uma aura negra em volta de si, no corredor.

Continua..............

Depois de meio século eu fiz finalmente, o cap.4... bem espero que o lemon tenha ficado bom u.u...eu me esforcei pra tentar deixar legal...eu sempre falo isso mas vou repetir QUERO REVIEWS POVO ,SE NÃO VCS NUNCA VERAM O FINAL DESSA FIC HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

BJUS


End file.
